Lifted
by TheLabyrith
Summary: There are things we can't understand, even people are misunderstood... And often times, we judge as if we know their stories... All of us, rubbing everything they've done in their faces. But... we were wrong.


**A/N**: I just want some justification on Ash's character... And I'm not saying this story is true or anything, (that's ridiculous to think dudes) I mean... I really want to know why Ash did what he has done (I don't tend to name him a "Jerk" or an "Ass" when everybody seem to, no offense) and so I thought, why not make a light-hearted story about it and forgiveness? So here it is. (If you guys hate him so much, please don't hate me for posting this story, as I've said earlier, I just want some character justification. Thank you!)

* * *

"Rigby! Gimme more drinks you chump!" Ash commanded, crashing his glass harshly. Rigby, being everything else except an indifferent person, sighed and got him a glass of cold water instead.

"Come on man, don't you have anything else to do?" the bartender asked the white-haired wizard, because of annoyance and a bit of good natured concern. Ash took a sip of the drink offered to him and spit it out instantly.

"What the math?!" he glared at the meddling bartender, mistaking his concern look for pity. "Think I can't handle another drink, did yah?" he said, bitterness dripping off his every word. He held the poor guy's collar and gritted his teeth. All of the spectators around them stood up, knowing full well where this is going. Beating him. They do enjoy it, specifically because he hurt their precious princess' girlfriend, Marceline. Now that's just them, caring for their ruler.. or rulers rather.

"Wanna taste a night-time knuckle sandwich, Rig?!" he yelled, lifting a fist close to his face. He heard footsteps closing in, creaking the ancient floor of the building they are in. _Good. Now be angry and stop me, chumps!_

"Ash. Stop." Rigby calmly stated, removing the hand that's gripping his uniform and cleared his throat. Ash froze, surprised that he's not ordering the men surrounding them to beat the crap out of him, again. He's waiting for it, really, if it meant he'll get some sleep.

"Go home Ash. Your drink's on the house." Rigby directed the two guards to lead him outside, which they gladly accepted. Throwing accusing looks towards the wizard. He abide, there's nothing else he can do.

There's nothing he can do. _Yeah right!_ He sighed, and walked away from the bar towards the candy kingdom. He heaved another sigh and slumped down an alleyway, feeling a cold wind passing just above him. The cold. It reminded him of her, the only girl he had ever loved, contrary to popular belief, he did and always will love Marceline.

* * *

_ "Maja! Come one give me back that toy!" he banged the door repeatedly, almost breaking it open._

_ "No. no.. no." came the witch's mocking voice, as she open the broken door, but she won't let him in._

_ "Why not? I have the wand. You can have it back! Take it." he yelled, shoving the item into Maja's hands. She declined and chortled. _

_ "I have a 'No return, no exchange" policy." She replied flatly and continued to stare at him in amusement. "Made a mistake lover boy?" Ash seethed._

_"Give it back! I'll give you anything for it." She stood back, amused by the wizard's desperate voice. "I'd do anything for it." Maja laughed and shook her head. _

_"No.. Ash, there's nothing you can do." She said nonchalantly and spun around, turning her back at Ash. The doors closed, this time it's new and made of metal. Her mocking laughter echoing in Ash's mind. He sighed and walked home, losing all hope of getting Marceline back, or getting anything back._

* * *

He looked at the wand, up the sky and then back at the wand. He sighed and clutched it tighter, almost destroying the flowers decorating it. He'd brought that hoping it would cheer Marceline up. She looked sad back in those days. So he did, he sold the toy and teased her by mocking her and calling her a 'genius' out of sarcasm. He thought he was doing fine but he was shocked when she called him a psycho-jerk and broke up with him for selling Hambo for potions.

He wasn't. She was wrong. He was misinterpreted, he thought it would be best for Marceline if he will sell the thing that's making her cry every night. He just can't stand seeing her cry, he decided to just make her a new one by the conjuring abilities of the wand. Now, because of that wand she lost Marceline for good.

"I'm sorry, Marce." He whispered to the cold pavement, closing his eyes and bumping his head to the wall behind him lightly. "I was a doof. At least you're happy now, and you got the to‑Hambo back." He continued to talk to the pavement, hoping it would console, or at least respond to him. But of course it didn't, it's made of candy.

"Look mom!" a candy child pointed at him. He looked at the kid and glared.

"Cherry! That man's up for no good! Come here." The child made a face and ran towards her mother. Ever since the day the news spread that he was beaten by Finn and Jake for tricking them, in one of his desperate attempts to get his ex back, every being in Ooo hated him, some even tried to kill him because of sheer hatred.

Why wouldn't they? Marceline is now well-loved and adored, and Finn and Jake are Ooo's greatest champions. His misery came tenfold, being mugged every other night and drunk every night in between, but it's alright with him. He never fought back, being beaten up means he could sleep, because he can't get any if he's neither drunk nor mugged. Pathetic as it may sound that's just how he thinks he deserved to live.

Purposeless, just like the acursed wand that caused him everything in the first place. He looked up the sky again, squinting his eyes at the figure he thought he'd seen, but dismissed it as him, hallucinating things.

"What happened to me?" he asked himself, now hoping the stars above would answer him, but they just shined there, ignoring his ramblings. He did heard a sigh, and it was not from him nor the stars, and definitely not from the pavement, he was sure. He shrugged nonetheless, not really caring for anything now.

"Ash?" A voice called. Not just any voice, but an overly familiar, melodic voice. He looked at his side, where the said voice was coming from and he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.

"M-Marceline?" he called back, unsure if she's real of just part his imagination. He stood up and walked to her though, hoping it was the former. He stopped dead in his tracks when a pink figure emerged from behind Marceline. _Princess Bubblegum, of course._ At least he knew she was really there standing in front of him and not an apparition. _At least_.

"I heard what you said." Marceline said, looking at him with those red eyes he can't help but adore.

He didn't tell her that, he never told her anything back then. He was too shy to admit anything or even show her his admiration by saying it out loud. He was all tricks, teasing and annoyance. That's how he tried to show her and he was, yet again, misunderstood.

"So?" he said crossing his arms, pretending to be the arrogant jerk everyone viewed him to be. He played that role so flawlessly, judging by the looks the candy citizens were always giving him. "Whatcha gonna do now, Marmar? Report me to your girly friend?" he forced a jeering laugh, which the girls did not buy at all.

"Drop the act Ash." Bubblegum commanded, hearing everything he had thought, thanks to her mind reading invention. They were up to test it but the spotted him and she was curious to what he's doing. And so they heard.. everything. They were shocked, frankly not expecting that side of Ash to exist at all.

"I forgive you, Ash." Marceline said gently, stepping closer to her ex, who was taken aback by the sudden softness of the girl who once loathed him with all her undead life.

"Really?" he asked, hanging his head low, causing his newly grown hair to fall to his eyes. _My hair is too long._ "Why?"

"There's no reason for hating you now, I got Hambo back and honestly, if it wasn't for you, me and Bonnie will never be together again." She explained, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and snaking the other in PB's waist. He fixed his eyes onto Marceline's, looking for any signs of hidden agenda or some sorts, but none was found. He resigned and dropped down on his knees, taking Marceline by surprise.

"Thanks Marce." He choked. "You don't know how that made me feel." He placed both of his hands on the ground to support him as he struggle to keep his composure. He looked up to the Princess.

"T-Take care of her for me would yah, majesty?" he said, respecting Bubblegum's royal stature for once. Bubblegum nodded while smiling then leveled with him. He was, once again, shocked that she'll kneel in front of him just to coax him to stand up.

"I knew you were good Ash." That caused him to snicker.

"I'm no good princess." He said, standing up. PB shook her head, as if to say 'No, you're wrong" and stood up as well. He threw the princess a confuse look.

"You're good Ash." She repeated, Marceline chuckled, knowing full well what the princess would say.

"Not the way your homies see me." He replied flatly, looking everywhere but the two monarchs.

"There are things we can't understand, even people are misunderstood... And often times, we judge as if we know their stories... All of us, rubbing everything they've done in their faces. But... we were wrong. You are different." Ash gaped at the statement, totally new to the way the princess talks to him, calm... but at the same time stern. He looked back at the princess and tilted his head to the side.

"Why am I different?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"You know how to love." She stated. "Held back at times, but it's still love." Marceline nodded in agreement. Ash sighed and nodded, conceding with her logic.

"I guess I should thank you for that. Now I can at least be less miserable than I was a while ago." He chuckled to himself, so did the two girls. "Any chance I can be invited to the wedding of the year?" he teased, finally accepting that Marceline isn't the one for him, at least she's happy. Marceline and PB blushed and looked away from him.

"Well if you girls are done blushing, I'm still looking forward that invite, 'kay?" He grinned, the first in a the last three years finally feeling the weight off of his chest as he inhale the sweet smell of the kingdom. He walked pass the flushed monarchs. They turned to face him.

"See yah around... Chumps." He waved his hand and walked away smiling.

"Oh Ash." Marceline chortled as she continued to look at his fading silhouette. "Always a wenus at goodbyes."

* * *

**End Note**: Okaayyy.. I'm out! Bye! :D Do what you must! Am I pushing it? (Just don't go throwing me your hatred toward Ash.)


End file.
